


The Star

by Fieryflamess



Series: Julian's Route [13]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess
Summary: Through trial and tribulation, Ryuhiko and Julian must find their purpose together, whether they like what it is or not.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Julian's Route [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877557
Kudos: 2





	The Star

### Straight on 'til Morning

Julian and Ryuhiko fell through the air, the pieces of the Tower crumbling to dust around them. As the beach rose to meet them, their descent slowed to a float. They landed so softly that they barely disturbed the sand. Julian seized Ryuhiko's shoulders, expression suffused with delight and triumph.

"I still can't believe we did it!" Julian kissed him and, sweeping him off his feet, promptly lost his balance. They collapsed on the beach, laughing. "What an adventure! One for the history books! But I knew we'd make it in the end. Er, we did make it, yeah? Is this the Magician's Realm?"

"It must be," Ryuhiko said, sounding a little tired.

For now, they were safe. Julian sprawled out beside him, enjoying a brief respite. Magic rippled over the water. When it faded, Asra stood in the shallows, waves lapping at the hem of his skirt.

"You made it!" Asra seemed relieved.

"Asra, excellent timing! Here to take us back to our bodies?" Julian asked.

Asra's relief gave way to concern. "I wish I had good news for you, but... I don't know how yet. That's part of why I asked you to meet me here."

"Have you come seeking guidance?" A figure emerged from a copse of palm trees. Ryuhiko had seen them before, smiling up at him from a card.

"I have. Ilya, Ryuhiko, meet the Magician."

Julian scrambled to his feet, hastily shaking sand out of his hair and clothes. "It's, uh, it's an honor to meet you, your... magicality?"

"I've less use for titles than most. 'Magician' will do."

Ryuhiko stood up and brushed himself off, bowing. The Magician only looked at him sympathetically. Ryuhiko tilted his head in confusion but shifted focus when Asra spoke.

"More importantly, what happened to you?" Asra questioned. "Faust told me the gist of it, but I'd like the full story."

Julian and Ryuhiko explained everything: the courtiers conspiring to bring Lucio back, Valdemar's trick. And the Devil's offer. The Magician seemed mildly annoyed during the explanation of the deal.

"So the Devil is the one pulling strings. He must be telling Lucio what to do."

"Why does he need Lucio, anyhow?" Julian asked. "Why not do everything himself?"

"Your world, and this world, are meant to be separate. Some lines, even we Arcana cannot cross." The Magician explained. "To act there, the Devil needs a different pair of hands. So, Asra, what have his hands been doing?"

"Running around, enjoying the party, and being obnoxious. Typical Lucio." Asra replied. "But... he's also been asking about specific Masquerade guests. Nadia's parents, for instance."

"Queen Satrinava and the Royal Consort...? I didn't even know they were invited!" Julian exclaimed.

"They are two of the last three pieces in play. Once they have all been drawn to the palace, the Devil will make his move."

"How do we stop him?" Ryuhiko finally spoke up.

"You can't. Not as you are. Not yet. Even if I told you how, it would be meaningless."

"Then at least tell us how to get our bodies back!" Julian seemed exasperated. "You know that, don't you?"

"You've come looking for answers, but you're not asking the right questions."

Julian opened his mouth to retort, then stopped. "Not the right questions...? If 'how do we get out bodies back' isn't the right question, then what _should_ we be trying to do?"

The Magician flicked an ear, smiling. "You're searching, but how do you expect to find anything when you yourselves are lost? Scout can only lead you so far."

"Scout?" Ryuhiko asked.

"Dog-headed guide. Friend of the lost. He can point you in the right direction, but in the end, if you don't seek your purpose, it will not find you." On that maddeningly vague note, the Magician faded from view.

"Wait! I still have— questions." Ryuhiko had reached out to try and stop them but faltered with a sigh. Then he wiped the disappointment from his face and turned to the other two.

"...Are they always like that?" Julian looked irritated.

"Oh, yes. Sometimes even less clear." Asra replied. "They did tell you something useful. 'Seek your purpose.' I—" He froze. "...Something's happening at the palace. I have to go!"

"Wait! Before you go! What about—"

Asra disappeared in a flash of light.

"—Pasha?"

Ryuhiko gently grabbed Julian's hand. "I'm sure she's okay."

"I... I hope you're right. Pasha's a fighter, always has been. But what if, this time..." He looked so wretched.

Ryuhiko wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. With a shuddering sigh, Julian buried his face against his shoulder, his arms winding around his waist.

"...Thank you, Ryuhiko."

"Aruff!"

Julian and Ryuhiko broke away from each other, startled. A familiar dog-headed figure bounded over a dune and skidded down in front of them.

"Scout!" Julian faltered. "Er... you are Scout? Is there some other dog-headed guide running around?"

Scout bobbed his head, tail wagging happily, and trotted off. They followed Scout down the beach until they reached what looked like the edge of the Magician's realm. Without looking down, he leaped.

"Uhhhhhh."

Ryuhiko peered cautiously over the precipice. Sand and water cascaded into a hazy shimmer, like a giant heat mirage. He couldn't see Scout at all. God, the Arcana realms really were crazy.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at _all."_

"We should follow Scout." Ryuhiko urged.

"Over a cliff? We don't even know what's down there!"

"This world works differently, Julian. But we can trust Scout."

"Magic world or not, that's... well, that's a leap too far for me."

Maybe he just needed to show him there was nothing to be scared of. Ryuhiko took a deep breath, gathered his nerve, took a running start, and jumped.

"Ryuhiko!"

He fell into the mirage, but there was a strange sense of resistance like he was sinking into a giant mattress. The shimmering air around him shivered, then launched him back up into the Magician's Realm. Julian moved swiftly, catching him before he landed. He set him upright and checked him over.

"Are you alright? Anything hurt, or feel funny?"

"I'm fine, Julian."

"Hmm, if you say so..."

"I kinda want to do that again. It was fun!"

"No! It looks like we can't follow Scout that way, after all. So let's find a safer path, shall we? For instance—! Oh?" In the distance, large, dark shapes swirled through the air. "Let's go have a look."

Julian headed off in that direction while Ryuhiko leaned over the side to look down again. The shimmering sand made shapes, shifting, and changing, that he couldn't make out. Then he blinked, and it was normal once more. With a heavy sigh, Ryuhiko shook his head and followed the doctor. As they walked, the sky grew brighter and brighter. A distant sun rose, and they could finally see clearly.

"Incredible! I would have said impossible, and yet—!"

Massive manta rays flew above, their fins rippling like cloth. One circled them. Julian cautiously reached out, brushing the ray's side as it flew past him. It rolled over, exposing its belly, and happily flapped when he patted it.

"Ha! I guess even magical creatures like belly rubs. Who's a good sea pancake?"

A wave of foreign happiness washed over Ryuhiko, then a sense of friendly curiosity. "I think... it wants to know where we're going?"

"Ah, down there! Can you give us a ride?"

The manta ray wiggled in giddy affirmation, then rolled back over and dipped down. Its back was broad enough to support both of them. Julian hopped on first, then offered Ryuhiko a steadying hand.

"Careful, watch your step."

Once they were both securely on its back, it descended into the mirage. Again, Ryuhiko felt that curious resistance, but that time, they passed safely through it. A sprawling vista opened up beneath them. Far off in the distance, a lighthouse flashed intermittently. Between them and the lighthouse, there was a thick, tangled forest, and a glittering lake. The ray came down at the edge of the forest, and they hopped off its back.

"Thank you!" Julian grinned. It somersaulted happily in the air and flew off again.

"Hruff!" Scout was sitting on a fallen log, waiting for them. Hopping down, he glanced briefly at Ryuhiko, then shook his walking stick at Julian.

"I, uh, I'm sorry? I just thought— Ahem." Julian cleared his throat. "Where are we going, anyways?" Scout pointed at the lighthouse in the distance. "Huh. Is that where this mysterious purpose is?"

But there was no answer from Scout, who walked toward a pile of huge, mossy rocks. In the center was a pitch-black tunnel that led underground. A thick veil of spiderwebs choked the tunnel.

"You, uh, aren't going in there, are you?" Julian asked, clearly unnerved. Scout brushed the sticky webs aside and disappeared into the darkness. "Uhhh. _We're_ not going in there, are we?"

"We really should follow Scout." Ryuhiko took a step into the tunnel, peering into the darkness.

Gnarled roots dangled overhead, and dust drifted from the wall. When Ryuhiko breathed, he smelled damp and rot. Ahead of him, he could hear Scout's footsteps and the tap of his walking stick. He just had to trust that Scout knew the way. Glancing over his shoulder, he took another step inside.

"Ryuhiko, wait!" Julian yelled. "Don't you see all these spiderwebs? Whatever made them must be huge! It could be dangerous, and I-I don't want you to go down there."

"Julian..." Ryuhiko sighed.

"Please."

"Arowrr?" Scout reappeared in the tunnel, looking confused, then understanding. With a sigh, he gestured for them to back out of the tunnel.

"Sorry, Scout..." Ryuhiko apologized.

"There, uh. There has to be another way to get to the lighthouse, right?" Julian asked, hopefully. Scout led them further into the forest, to a humble dirt path. "Ah, a path! A nice, sunny path without any spiderwebs. Perfect."

"I kinda wanted to go through that tunnel. It smelled foreboding."

" _Smelled?_ It _looked_ foreboding!"

Ryuhiko sighed and followed Scout down the path, sunlight streaming through the branches. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves and cooled them down as they walked. Up ahead, a cliff jutted up from the floor, rising high into the air. Scout motioned for them to stop. Then he shrugged off his backpack and started unpacking it. He shook out a blanket and sat down for a well-earned break.

"Ryu, look!" Julian shook Ryuhiko's shoulder excitedly, pointing. Giant jellyfish floated through the air, drifting languidly alongside the cliff. "That's incredible! Hang on. I want to get a closer look."

He scrambled up onto a big rock, leaning over to examine one of the smaller jellyfish. When he touched its bell, it fluttered slightly, but it didn't seem particularly bothered. Ryuhiko rolled his eyes and sat on the ground.

"He can go look at flying sea creatures, but I can't go through a spooky tunnel with spiderwebs? How is that fair?" But Ryuhiko smiled as he watched Julian.

"This is amazing! Wonderful! It's not just manta rays; it's an entire ecosystem! How does that work? Why do they look like sea creatures? Is it based on what we've seen before? Or did they come from somewhere else? Or do sea creatures just fly here—?"

As Julian talked, waving his hands animatedly, he leaned too far forward and lost his balance. He fell on top of the jellyfish. The bell squished under him, and he bounced with a comical yelp. Then the doctor started to laugh, jumping on purpose. The jellyfish seemed totally oblivious.

"Hey, this is fun! C'mon, Ryu, race you up this cliff!"

Ryuhiko looked at Scout, who showed no signs of getting up any time soon. "You're on, Julian!" Laughing, Julian bounced hard, propelling himself up to a higher jellyfish. "Hey, don't start without me!"

"You snooze, you lose!"

No time to waste, he climbed up the rock, then jumped onto a smaller jellyfish. Julian was already far above him. Well, two could play at this game. As he bounced, Ryuhiko concentrated, gathering his magic.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

On the next bounce, he let the spell fly. He only meant to jump himself a little higher, but the jellyfish responded to his magic. Its bell flashed blue, then green, and he was launched high in the air. He caught a glimpse of Julian, gawking wide-eyed at him as he flew up.

"Wha... hey! No fair!"

If all it took was a little magic, then...? "You can do it too, Julian! Like in the Tower!"

"Like in the...? Whoaaahohoho!" Julian went flailing through the air, whooping with laughter.

Now it was a real race. The pair leapfrogged from one jellyfish to another, trying to outdo each other with every bounce. On the final bounce, Ryuhiko and Julian were launched up to the clifftop together. Julian flopped down in the grass, laughing.

"Oh, that was brilliant! I don't even care who won, come here—" Julian reached up, pulling Ryuhiko down onto the grass on top of him, and kissed him between peals of laughter. "Oh, Ryu, that was wonderful. I knew it was a good idea." Tenderly, he ran the back of his knuckles along his jawline. "Oh? Ohh, look!"

Julian sat up carefully, turning Ryuhiko until he pressed close to his side. The cliff offered them a beautiful view of the sky, glazed with pink and gold.

"It's sunset already...? It can't be. It hasn't been that long."

"Time passes strangely here." Ryuhiko reminded him.

"Oh, magic world, right. Then let's take our time and enjoy the sight. I always forget how beautiful it is."

"Julian... you're not even looking at the sky." But Ryuhiko blushed. Julian was looking right at him.

"Aren't I? Well. It's because you're even more dazzling."

Ryuhiko rolled his eyes affectionately at him, but let the moment pass. Julian chuckled, wrapping his arm around him and holding him close. Ryuhiko could stay like that forever. Except, maybe without Julian's arm resting against his chest. He tried to ignore the panic blooming from the point of contact, giving all his attention to the sky instead. The sun dipped slowly below the horizon with the clouds cast in purple and blue. Finally, the last sliver of sunlight disappeared. Stars winked above them, a crescent moon hanging low in the sky.

Julian pressed a kiss to Ryuhiko's temple and sighed. "...We should probably get going, huh? Ryu?" He finally took notice of Ryuhiko's growing panic. "Ryuhiko, what's wrong?"

In an instant, Julian had shifted in front of him, lightly gripping his shoulders. The world became fuzzy and distant for Ryuhiko as he hyperventilated. Julian's voice became harder and harder to hear as the doctor tried to snap him out of it. The world spun until a shock of pain brought everything back.

"Ryu, breathe."

"Julian..." Ryuhiko panted out, breathing as deeply as he could.

"Breathe, darling. There you are." Julian stroked his hair as he settled down. "What happened?"

"Uhm... you... had your hand on my chest. It's— hold on a second." Ryuhiko shook the last bits of his fear away, ignoring the pain in his hands. "As far as I can remember, it's a thing where how someone dies in a previous life becomes a debilitating fear in their next one."

"You died of the plague. What does that have to do with touching your chest?"

"I didn't reincarnate, though. Asra just brought me back to life."

"So, what? Why your chest? Heart attack?"

"Most people never know. I-I knew once. I think it had to do with magic and, uh, someone touching my chest?" He shrugged. "I'm lucky I didn't end up scared of magic."

Julian nodded and kissed his head. "You only get more interesting, huh?"

"Nah, that's pretty much it. Ahem. We should head back down."

"If you're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. And one day...? I hope I get to conquer this fear with you." Ryuhiko peered over the edge. Luckily the jellyfish were still floating beneath them, luminous in the darkness.

Scout waved to them as they bounced down. He hiked his backpack onto his shoulder and set out again. The moon hadn't budged an inch, but it felt like they'd been walking for hours by the time they emerged from the forest. Ryuhiko's stomach sank. The lake they saw earlier had grown to an ocean. The lighthouse was a mere speck. Scout pointed towards a simple wooden pier where a sailboat bobbed gently in the calm water.

"Errrr, uh, why don't we just... oh, wait, what's that? Are those baby seals?" Julian tried to distract. Ryuhiko squinted, looking further down the beach. Those were baby seals playing in the water, but something wasn't right. "Let's just, you know, go say hi, why not?"

Scout barked sharply, apparently losing patience, and tried to usher him onto the pier. But Julian scooted away, then dashed down the beach. With a deep, disappointed sigh, Scout plopped down on the sand to wait. Feeling slightly awkward, Ryuhiko followed Julian down the shore. The baby seals were the size of large dogs, but as playful as puppies, tumbling over each other in the surf. Their hides were a mirror of the night sky above them: blue, purple, and dotted with sparkling stars. Julian crouched next to a seal, petting its head. It bleated encouragingly at him.

"Isn't this nice? Much better than all that dangerous stuff out there."

Ryuhiko looked dubiously from the calm ocean to Julian. "What do you think you're doing??"

"I, uh. Huh?"

"'It's dangerous,' is it?" He waved out at the calm ocean.

Julian coughed awkwardly, his ears going red. He moved to stand up, but the seal pup he'd been petting huffed loudly, then hauled itself forward. "Oof!" The seal pup laid bodily across his legs, snorting wetly. Now he couldn't get away.

"Julian. Do you really think it's dangerous?"

"Well, um... uhh... no?"

"Then what's really bothering you?"

"I... I, well..." He trailed off, struggling to get the words together.

One of the other seal pups headbutted Ryuhiko's leg, investigating his ankle, and rolled onto its side. It happily snuffled when he patted its head. His hand came away streaked with blue, purple, and silvery stardust.

"...I-I think I'm afraid, Ryu." Julian took a deep breath, then steeled himself and kept talking. "Don't get me wrong; you've done so much to help me! Guiding me, teaching me magic...? But it's been a lot to take in. And I, ah, I'm still not used to all this. I mean, jumping off a cliff? Going into that tunnel of-of giant spiders? And who knows what's waiting for us in that lighthouse? The Magician said to seek purpose, but what if we don't like what we find? Some burdens are too heavy to bear, even if we carry them together."

"But we're not in this alone. If we can't carry a burden, even together, we have other people who can help."

"...We... We do, don't we? It's, ah, it's strange to rely on other people. I'm not really used to it. I've always thought I had to do it all myself, but now I don't have to anymore, do I?"

"Old habits are hard to break, but we'll manage."

"With a little help from our friends?" He chuckled, and the seal pup lying on him whined loudly, then rolled off him. "Oof, I can barely feel my legs. Give me a hand, dear?" Ryuhiko helped him to his feet, and he wobbled unsteadily, wincing. "Ahhh, pins and needles, don't you hate that? It's the absolute worst, I—"

"Arf!" Scout came bounding down the beach, splashing through the shallows. It caused a commotion among the seals, and several of them shuffled over to investigate their new playmate. He bent down to pat the seal pups' heads, then looked up at the two with an impatient huff. As if to ask, 'are you done?'"

"Ah, er, Scout. Sorry about that. We're, uh, ready to go."

"Finally." Ryuhiko teased lightly.

With a relieved sigh, Scout turned and bounded back towards the pier. Leaving the seals behind, they followed. Julian peered at the boat, shading his eyes from the moonlight.

"Now, let's see... Ah, I think I recognize this ship!" Julian hopped nimbly onto the deck and gave Ryuhiko a hand up. "Haven't been aboard one of these in a few years, but if memory serves, I can sail it just fine." Agile as a cat, he climbed up into the rigging, pulling on ropes until the sails unfurled. Scout untethered the boat from the pier and clambered onto the deck. "Lines taken in, all aboard, and we're off!"

The sun was rising, but Ryuhiko could still see the flash of the lighthouse in the distance. It was so far that it would take hours to get there if they were in the real world. But now, the boat practically flew over the water, like an arrow shot from a bow.

"That's—! That looks just like the Nevivon lighthouse! I haven't seen it in years! I'd almost forgotten what it looked like."

They docked at another small pier. Scout securely tied the boat to the posts. He sat down heavily, letting his feet skim over the water, and waved for them to continue without him. They climbed the (thankfully, not endless) stairs to the top of the lighthouse. The lighthouse's beacon, in the center of the room, was as extraordinary as the rest of the realm. Thousands of tiny stars twinkled within it, but something was wrong. The stars were dim, flickering weakly. They looked like they were on the verge of burning out.

"Ooh, there you are!" A feline figure bounded out from behind the light, beaming warmly at them.

"Ah, ahem, and you are...?" Julian asked.

"Good question! Any guesses? Yes! You with the tarot deck!"

"You're... the Star?" Ryuhiko guessed.

"Got it in one! Don't be shy, come on in! Welcome to my humble abode! I've been expecting you. Althoooouuuugh, you kinda took the scenic route getting here, didn't you?"

"Oh, uh. That, that was kind of my fault, sorry." Julian admitted.

"Don't worry! You made it in the end, and that's what's important."

Julian relaxed, bit by bit, looking charmed by the Star's friendly demeanor.

"Now, y'know, you were never in real danger. I'm as harmless as can be!"

"So the cliffs, the tunnel, the ocean...?"

"Nope, not dangerous! See, my trials aren't about facing danger or fighting monsters. I'm all about helping you know who you are and where you're going, and trusting yourself to get there! You've grown so much, and..." She paused, smiling wryly. Julian looked totally lost. "Well, you still have some growing to do."

The Star tilted her vase. Water poured out, twisting through the air as though it had a mind of its own. It flowed upward to form a sphere, suspended in midair.

"Ohh, it's beautiful. How did you do that? What is it for?" Julian asked curiously.

"Why don't I just show ya?"

The sphere rippled, revealing Ryuhiko's shop. In the image, Julian loomed in the shadows, his old mask fixed firmly to his face. ...No, it wasn't just an image. It was a memory of the night Julian broke into his shop. That night, they looked at each other as strangers, thinking that they were meeting for the first time.

"Pretty cool, huh? I can show you all kinds of memories! Before I get started for real, anything you wanna see, just for fun?"

"Not off the top of my head, but... Ryuhiko, any ideas? Unanswered questions?"

"Wait, can you show me... my 'real memories,' as the Devil put it?" Ryuhiko asked, daring to hope.

"I'm afraid I can't." The Star said, giving him a sympathetic look.

He sighed. "Alright. Then I've got nothing. Now's not the time."

"Oh, er. Yes, we do have a purpose to find, don't we?" Julian wrapped an arm around Ryuhiko's shoulders. "So... why are you showing us all this, Star?"

"Because you're both totally different people from who you were that night! And if you're going to accept your purpose, you've got to be a little more different still." The Star idly batted at a ribbon of water, sending droplets of stars flying. "You think a whole lot, dontcha, Julian? With all those what-ifs and but-what-about's floating around in there, there's no room for a higher purpose. So? Why are you so scared?"

The water shimmered, bringing another memory to light. Nadia watched as Lucio swaggered down the steps. She stood tall, determined to face him head-on. Across the ballroom, Asra's mask couldn't hide his expression of pure loathing. Outside, Portia ran down the hallway, following Malak to Julian's body.

"Asra and Nadia. They're trapped in the palace, racing against time to stop Lucio and the Devil. And Portia. You want to protect her, but _she's_ protecting _you_. And, of course..."

Ryuhiko saw himself, separated from Julian by the bars of the dungeon lift. The lift blurred into the arena. Praetor Vlastomil loomed above them, and the crowd roared. The final image was still fresh in his memory too. He was standing at the edge of the Magician's realm. Looking for Scout and wondering whether to follow him into the unknown.

"Brave, determined Ryuhiko. You've grown so much, learned so much, done so much. What would he do for you, Julian? What would you do for him?"

"...Anything. Everything." Julian whispered it, sounding shaken.

"You made it through the forest and over the ocean to find me. That takes real guts! But the real challenge is up ahead. You can handle it, so I'm not going to sugarcoat this. Your purpose is dangerous. You'll be risking life and limb to make it through. Are you ready for that?"

Julian cursed sharply. "I knew it! I knew we weren't going to like what we found up here! I hate when I'm right." He paced nervously in front of the sphere, running his hands through his hair.

"You gotta ask yourself a hard question, Julian. Why're you so scared?"

"You're asking Ryuhiko to put himself in danger! Of course, I'm scared! I should've told you to wait in the Magician's realm. I should've sent you back with Asra. No, even earlier than that! I shouldn't have let you get involved at all. The thought of you getting hurt, I—I care about you too much, Ryu. I can't let you do this."

"It's my life," Ryuhiko said.

"I, I know that. I wouldn't...! That is, I didn't mean to..." Julian stumbled over his words and trailed off. "Let me, uh, try that again. It's your life, and whatever you decide is— It's up to you. I wouldn't take that from you. But I— I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't know that I _will_ get hurt. And even if I do, would it be your fault that I made that choice?"

"...No."

Ryuhiko thought he knew what the Star was getting at by showing them all those images. "Have faith, Julian. In me and in everyone else. Just like I have faith in you."

Julian took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Alright, then. Let's do this."

The lighthouse's beacon flared brilliantly, the stars blazing to life. The Star beamed proudly at them. "Wow, would you look at that? You really are stronger together! It looks like you're finally ready... to face the Devil."


End file.
